Onie
Introduction "Because I can!" History The team was founded during season #11. Onie started as a sprint team but set up a cobble team pretty soon after they started. During the first seasons cobbler Arnold Kolman and sprinter Co de Ridder led the team. After De Ridder left the team Nicolaas Arnolds took over the role of sprint captain. Arnold Kolman got company of Klaudian Filipiak who claimed the captain role in cobble races. Filipiak left the team during season 23, after a succesful stay of seven seasons. Manager Onie wanted to focus entirely on sprinting. Still Nicolaas Arnolds is part of the sprint team, but has Victor Pardo (Chile) as his captain these days. Success All over its existence Onie has been pretty succesful. For many seasons it was a regular guest in Zyte Division (divison 2) where it managed to grab interesting results each year. The biggest successes of the team are however winning the SC of Volta ao Porto (twice), SC of Perm and the classics Mito-Tokyo and Helsinki GP Mini. Allround Slam Onie is the first team who competed in all active tours. Epic. Former Jerseys Onie1.png|Season 11-20 Onie2.png|Season 21 Onie3.png|Season 22 Onie4.png|Seaon 23 Onie5.png|Season 24 Core Riders *Jacinto Aldeia(Portugal) *Nathan Mulder (Netherlands) *Nicolaas Arnolds (Netherland) *Rufio Ruano (Chile) *Teun Rieks (Netherlands) *Victor Pardo (Chile) *Ward Van Eijcken (Belgium) Notable Former Riders : Captains *Klaudian Filipiak (Poland) *Arnold Kolman (Netherlands) : ''''Team mates *Leon Roush (Wales) Category:Teams Notable Results As of Day 83, Season 25, these are the most notable results by Onie: :Tours : General Classification * 1st: Fast on Wheels #6, Victor Pardo * 3rd: Fast on Wheels #6, Nathan Mulder * 4th: Tweedaagse van Antwerpen #12, Klaudian Filipiak * 4th: Essex Tour #21, Leon Roush * 4th: Perm Tour #23, Nicolaas Arnolds * 5th: Tweedaagse van Antwerpen #9, Klaudian Filipiak * 5th: Nederlandse Tour #14, Nicolaas Arnolds : Sprint Classification *1st: Volta ao Porto #9, Nicolaas Arnolds *1st: Volta ao Porto #12, Jacinto Aldeia *1st: Perm Tour #23, Nicolaas Arnolds *1st: Fast on Wheels #6, Victor Pardo : Youth Classication * 2nd: Nederlandse Tour #15, Ward van Eijcken * 2nd: Fast on Wheels #6, Nathan Mulder * 3rd: Cymru Taith #15, Ward van Eijcken * 3rd: Perm Tour #23, Nathan Mulder : Stage wins :Onie so far managed to capture 4 stage wins in Volta ao Porto, 1 stage win in Cymru Taith, 1 stage win in Monte Rosa Tour, 2 stage wins in Perm and 3 stage win in Fast on Wheels: :Division 2: *Volta ao Porto #9 - Stage 2, Nicolaas Arnolds *Volta ao Porto #9 - Stage 8, Nicolaas Arnolds *Volta ao Porto #12 - Stage 2, Jacinto Aldeia *Volta ao Porto #12 - Stage 8, Jacinto Aldeia *Cymru Taith #10 - Stage 3, Nicolaas Arnolds : Division 3: *Monte Rosa Tour #11 - Stage 5, Victor Pardo *Perm Tour #23 - Stage 1, Nicolaas Arnolds *Perm Tour #23 - Stage 4, Nicolaas Arnolds : Division 5: *Fast on Wheels #6 - Stage 2, Victor Pardo *Fast on Wheels #6 - Stage 5, Victor Pardo *Fast on Wheels #6 - Stage 6, Victor Pardo : Classics *1st: Helsinki GP Mini #16, Jacinto Aldeia *1st: Mito - Tokyo #19, Nicolaas Arnolds *2nd: Vejle-København #31, Victor Pardo *3rd: Grasse - Toulon #17, Nicolaas Arnolds *4th: Vejle-København #29, Victor Pardo *4th: Minsk CBGP #14, Arnold Kolman *4th: Minsk CBGP #19, Klaudian Filipiak *5th: Antwerpen - Huy #21, Klaudian Filipiak *5th: Helsinki GP Mini #14, Jacinto Aldeia *5th: Baltimore Invitational #3, Co de Ridder *6th: Astana GP #21, Klaudian Filipiak *6th: Vejle-København #28, Victor Pardo *6th: Rotterdam Classic #9, Nicolaas Arnolds *6th: Minsk CBGP #15, Klaudian Filipiak *8th: Grasse - Toulon #22, Jacinto Aldeia *8th: Grasse - Toulon #23, Nicolaas Arnolds *8th: Baltimore Invitational #4, Co de Ridder *9th: Helsinki GP Mini #15, Nicolaas Arnolds : Single Day Races *Too many to mention All results since the start: Category:Teams Links﻿ *OCM Team Page Category:Teams Category:Netherlands